


My dearest love

by Midnight_Blue33



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Demons, Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/M, Feminization, First Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Not following plot of season 3 cause I don't remember the season well, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, OOC characters, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, bringing back vicki cause I can, intersex matt donovan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Blue33/pseuds/Midnight_Blue33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Donovan is deeply in love with Klaus Mikaelson and the feeling is requited. But there are 4 major  problems:<br/>1)Klaus tried to destroy the town<br/>2)Rebekah is in lust/"love" with Matt<br/>3)Klaus tried to kill my Ex<br/>4)Matt is intersex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Progule:Into You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The vampire dairies or the orginals though I own this body of work written by a fan of the show

Saturday midday, Matt Donovan was looking curiously at the clock at the Grill waiting for the end of shift. Tick,tock,tick,tock the clock was totally teasing him. A knock on the wooden table jolted him from his haze and intorduced him to a customer with a rather mean glare.Matt,"Welcome sir what can I get you?""So now you answer me I should complain to your manager..." and the customer was now yelling his problems out loud in the resturant. Matt trying his best to calm the angry customer just made it worst as all heads who previously hiding behind menu's were peering at the table that housed the fat, old customer.

This day for Matt was just getting worse by the second.  
4) His newly ressurected sister is a vampire.  
3) Rebekah is totally in "love" with him  
2) Kol the original hates him and almost shattered his entire hand,but he still has to work even injured.

The resturant was silent as a new customer came in. The man slik with an abnormal amount of confidence and newly availabe abilities was smiling (smizing I think can't exactly tell when Klaus smiles). Headed straight for the empty bar which was to be opened after Matt's shift. 

"...boy are you listening to me, I could get you fired in a matter of minutes..." The man continued on and on. A hand, a cold hand perched itself on of matt's shoulders giving the boy shocked."Anything wrong here sir?" Asked a polished british accent. "Well yes, this boy over here who is supposed to take my order here has had me wai..." And like that Klaus had compelled the man to be nice to matt and to give him a huge tip."Thanks klaus", matt said. "No problem matthew." Oh yeah and the number one problem is  
1) Matt Donovan is so into Klaus Mikaelson


	2. Take A Chance On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the relationship between Matt and Klaus actually is. Rebekah plotting of one of her many schemes to get Matt with April.Vicki's first day of returning to school. And we see the Scooby gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the titel kinda inspired by ABBA as Rebekah is kinda trying so hard for Matt to take a chance on him. I don't own TVD the CW network does ,but I own this body of work so yeah.

After Matt's shift at the Grill was finally done he went to the locker room to change careful enough that no one would see him. Though Matt was putting on some simple clothes to wear blue long sleved top, a black jersey and jacket and khaki pants with black boots. After Matt almost finished putting his work clothes in his bag he was swiftly taken into the allyway of the Grill's and anothers. A dark and damp were rats lived in a beaten dumpster, over hormanal teenagers making out( which Matt had previously been here before) and the occassional police officer monitoring the place. 

_"Love"_ he heard as his neck was being attacked by kisses and half attempted love bites. Which Matt was deeply affected by as he leaned onto the hard brick side of the building causing his jacket to gain dust. Though he was completely fine with this make out sessions until he felt Klaus boner nearing closer to his thigh that he pushed him away just by a smidge." Sorry " he said out of breath trying to get his breath back. " " No worries love it seems that I lost my control a bit." Matt leaned on his tippy toes to kiss the taller man. "Nah don't worry I wasn't paying attention." 

You see Matt Donovan has secrets just like eveybody, yes people the boy next door has secrets to. For example he broke his sisters doll at age 7 and blamed it on the kid next door Nathan even though he was no where near the house that day. Another being is that he's a virgin he never went over third base with a girl or boy only getting to kiss them that is all. And the major secret which has ruined his family is that Matt is intersex meaning he has both male and female reproductive organs which function as he does go on his period every once a month.

"Well are you ready Matthew" Klaus asked using his whole name which he let him use as he found that when Klaus said it sounded completely sexy and making him weak in his knees. " Yeah I'm ready to go"

[Next Scene]

Rebekah Mikaelson is a living barbie doll who was cursed to havea the appearance of a teenager for the rest of her life was at an upscale salon. Now nothing is wrong going to the salon to get your look updated a tad , but this girl had gone about two weeks since the Ball hosted by her family. And for what would casue her to go to the salon you might say a certain boy who had the features of Ken.Currently this barbie girl was changing her nails from a soft pastel pink to a blue that matched her current crushes eyes.

Ever since the ball she has been slightly obsessed with the Donovan boy and had done good deeds to get his attention e.g. Almost beating Kol though he was saved by Elijah as found the fight to be pointless and by ressurecting his sister Vicki Donovan. Though some of her plans had been thwrated by the Doppelganger bitch who happened to be one of his ex's and the Scooby gang which housed her former lover from the 1920's and a one night stand that she let's everyone think she regrets ,but would do again.

"OMG if you and Matt were to ever to get together you guys would totally be Ken and Barbie which would mean that Matt totally has a type." That was said by April young the vamps only human friend which she found no need to compell yet. Though that comment was said without thought making our original Barbie think of Malibu Barbie. Who basically was a copy of her that her hybrid of a brother has a crush on her which if you thought too much about it , it would mean that Klaus has a crush on his sister , again if you think of it too much.

"April whenever your with me never mention that copy's name with Matt's" she said while waiting for her nails to be dry. Her request was followed by a hollow okay as a Matt without Caroline was like a Tyler without Caroline. "So what's the pitch for your latest scheme" April said finding her friends schemes amusing to watch and to be a part of. " I was thinking why don't I surprise him to a new car , a Jeep that has just came out since his own car has officialy taken all it could." "And would you have anything to do with that Bekah" April said smirking as her friend blushed , but rolled her eyes.

"Well no , April I had nothing to do with that to be honest with you though I have to thank the heavens for that though. It means I can see him early on Monday morning." She said smirking as her nails were finally done as the last layer made her nails look beautiful.

[Next Scene]

"So next weekend me and Vicki are going camping so I won't be able to see you." Matt said sounding a little dissapointed ,but nontheless he and Vicki were going to bond and be the close siobling they were before the drugs and the supernatural mess. "That's okay love we can always plan for something the next week though it would seem more suited for it" Klaus said as his hand was resting his head the other slowly running through Matt's short hair.

"Why would that be?" Pulling his haid slightly off of Klaus chest. "Well for one I'm not here next weekend and the other being is our five month anniversry is coming up" Oh that important day which marked how long they had been having this "affair" of sorts which was totally Romeo and Juliet. Except it's gay and Romeo literally can't be killed. Before given the chance to answer Klaus swooped in and kissed Matt like never before.

"You've got to stop springing those kisses on me" Matt said still catching up on his breathing."Matthew how can I stop when your lips are trully delectible and I won't see you for a weekend and if I see you I have to act like an enemy of yours" He said sounding of at Matt's group of friends who killed his mother(Klaus found no problem with that) and his older brother Finn. " Come on you know how they are, and we won't have to pretend for long remember" Yes Klaus remembers the deal that at Matt's graduation him and he would runaway to Vienna and live their days there. Klaus sighed contently pulling Matt once more to his chest and lulling him to sleep.

[Next Scene]

Vicki Donovan was or is a particular girl. Who had brown hair and brown eyes showing the genes her absent mother had given her. Though that did not make the girl odd or weird no what made her this way was due to being able to hear ghosts as she was a human first, then a vampire for a short period of time then a ghost who literaly saw EVERYTHING and now a vampire once more.

As she changed into form fitting jeans, high heeled boots , a thick sweater and jean jacket she heard voices and not just any voices ,but vocies of witches. Though she was far from the witches house. Talking about Klaus and his destined mate which happened to be her brother.She heard the sound of a car and hotting confused yet she went down stairs. To see a sight Rebekah Mikaelson in a brand new jeep which it seemed her brother was going to drive.

"Vic(cause Matt probably has a nickname for her) hurry up were late" said Matt he opened the car window down. Vicki ran fast to the car and got in the back to the hot or overheated(remember she's a vampire here) car. "Vic this is Rebekah she's the person who ressurected you" oh yeah she's reminded. They drove outside their gate as Rebekah tried to have conversation with her though it wasn't happening at all so she just talked to Matt. They waited a while for Nathan to come into the car.

Nathaniel Tu Blou is a boy the same age as her and in the same grade. He has pale skin, black hair ,blue eyes and he was rather lanky and skinny though he is cute. "Damn its cold outside","well duh it's gonna be called its winter" Vicki replied as he and her would banter for most of the car ride to school. "So how is your mom?" Nathaniel asked curiously cause he really wanted to know why his favortie bantering person was gone for almost two years. "She's okay-ish" Vicki replied quickly to get over the topic of the lie that she had gone with her mother to Miami,Florida to take care of her mother instead of dying.

Again they both heard Rebekah laugh at a joke of her brothers which was not really funny. Though Nathaniel and her made eye contact and looked like they both wanted to laugh at Rebekah for being obvious. As the car parked Nathaniel helped her cause Rebekah dragged him away swiftly. "Well welcome to the shit bud" Nathaniel said chuckling a sad song. "Come on Nate you can't be like this when I'm back I mean seriously walk me inside and tell me all the knews I gotta know." Even though she knew the knews already she had to pretend that she knew nothing.

Well Vicki's first day seemed to be starting with a shaky okay. As most people couldn't keep their eyes off of her for coming back. And being paired with an ex who was so bad at chemistry was bad. Though she did somehow make new friends as hers prior to her death were kicked or suspended. At lunch finding somewhere to sit was a topic she did not want to talk about. As Matt was speaking to Rebekah when Elena fucking Gilbert literally had Matt moved from the table which definetly earned looks to hers. And then she added a giggle and everyone kind of accepted that shit. So since this arose she decided to sit with April Young and Bekah who seemed more than a barbie to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in one night yay :)!!! Though I lost this whole chapter and rewrite it again. Yeah you kinda see the scooby gang well mostly elena. -_-


	3. Envy is green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Klaus and Matt get into an argument.Slight Caroline and Rebekah bashing.We get to see Damon and Bonnie also Jeremy and Stefan.And Caroline and Elena find something in their high school library.Klaus also busy buying Matt something ;).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own TVD cause CW network owns it and L.J. Smith wrote it. Anyways if I owned it Bamon would have happened a long time ago ;)

Mystic Falls High library. The third library in the small town. Caroline and Elena were searching for something. And that something was a topic for credit for their currently really bad history marks. Yes Alaric Saltzman history teacher and hunter still made sure there marks were a C+ at least.Caroline hands were slowly massaging her temple the headache she is having marched in after trying to find out anything of Apartheid hereos besides Nelson Mandela. 

"That's it my brain has officialy fried" elena said putting her haid on the cool desk. " Well we can't stop we need to get atleast an -A for this to get our grade to atleast a solid B" caroline said to her brunette friend. Brushing her blonde her into an elegant and slik pony tail. " I know that okay ,but I've got a major headache from this project" she said whimpering giving her friend the puppy dog look. "You know what I think we need some music" she said as the library was empty and Ms.Whettmore was never actually in the library.

The cool sounds of Love on the Brain could be heard from Carolines new samsung s7 phone." Wow Care look" exclaimed Elena as she was reading a strange book with a symbol onfront that was three circles all over each other in a triangle."What book is that?""I don't know I found it on the floor well it kinda found me since I passed it literally flew out of the book casing to me." Caroline looked at the completely absorbed by the book before her.

Looking inside on the context page she found the magical books previous owners names.Wendy,Wallice and Willanima Halliwell."Witch sisters owned this book" she asked the rhestorical question to elena who also seemed entranced by the book."Yeah it's totally witchy stuff meaning Bonnie can totally help us or we finish the project first then go to Bonnie" both girls looked at each other then proceded to look clear their stuff and in a haste went to the Grill knowing their witch friend could help them with the mysterious book.

[Next Scene]

"Glinda?" "Yes Damon" she gave the "grown" man a look. Grown in looks not in behaviour or personality still a kid though.Damon was giving her this look thay praticaly told her shit is going to happen or atleast a bad joke. It was a bad joke "A jumper cable walks into a bar.The bartender says I'll serve you,but don't start anything." The problem was though the joke was bad it was really funny like sad funny. 

Damon gave a little smirk which gave with the satisfaction of making her able to smile. She rolled her eyes at him continuing with her chemisty homework , being the second in her class meant she needed to get these high marks for her absent dad to give her money for the week."Anything else you want to eat ma'am?" Said a random waitress which Damon was scanning over. Bonnie for all her calmness gave a look of jealousy at the unsuspecting waitress. But why would she give the girl a look even though the girl did nothing to her. Well Bonnie Bennett the resident witch has a crush on Damon Salvatore the alcholic vampire. 

"Sabrina why-" Damon was interrupted as the girl he supposedly loved and vampire barbie came into the Grill fast going for their table." Bonnie you have so got to look at this book" Caroline said catching up uneeded breath. " Is this a part of your history project cause I told you guys I wasn't helping you with it" she said arching her eyebrow at her friends giving them a stern face. "It's not our history project , but I found this book after it almost hit me" elena said sitting down beside Damon.

Bonnie scanned the book as caroline and elena helped themselves to her chips.Halliwell she read the surname remebering it from somewhere and reading the text non of it being latin so she's have to make time for this. " Well it's not latin ,but it's definitely magical maybe from another powerful coven , but I'll be definite by the weekend." She noticed that her friends were semi intrested and Damon was sorta distracting them both. So she went on and did her chemistry homework noticing a flicker of sadness in Damon's eyes as she no longer paid attention to him.

[Next Scene]

Stefan Salvatore was at home as he had every right to be. Though he was currently in his bed making out with his ex-girlfriend(though she still loves him) younger brother. Why you make ask well for  
1) He's a ripper so he doesn't care  
2) Love is a funny thing  
3) Jeremy can handle Ripper Stefan and accepts him as he is.

A moan escaped the young boys lips as Stefan sucked hard on his neck drawing blood. Tasting the highly intoxicating blood it tasted like mangos and champagne the expensive kind. After he drank enough blood he stopped and licked the wound cutting his wrist giving Jeremy his blood to heal. Though he would prefer for Jeremy to show of the marks, the claims Stefan had of him. But that wasn't to be yet as both had to be cautious of the group of friends and his sister whose plans revert stefan back to who she loved failed countless times even with the help of Lexi continued to fail. 

A phone rang as neither boy seemed to mind it in the beging now were being heavily annoyed by it now. Stefan checked his phone though it was jeremy's. "Hello...hey Elena...no I don't know where Stefan is...I do have some art supplies...why'd you need them?...yes Elena I'd like to know what my stuff is being used for." Jeremy was rolling his eyes as Elena talked of another plan sure that it was going to backfire."Really Elena...last time your plan failed and it failed before and the one before...I just don't want you to go crazy for a guy who has made it clear he wants nothing to do with you" Then she hanged up the phone stunning the boy who sorta didn't care ,but cared a little. 

"What was that all about?"He gave jeremy a skeptical look. "Elena's next plan which is for her to use my art supplies to create a collage of what you guys used to be"

Jeremy spoke nonchalantly as though the mere thought of Elena and Stefan didn't actually scare him."When is she planning to do this?" Stefan asked as he found these ambushes to quite annoying and harmful. Since the last time he almsot burned to death which would leave jeremy alone in the world. Sensing the younger boys fear he held his hand and brought him closer to a tight embrace." She said on Tuesday,but I doubt it so maybe Monday or Wednesday just promise me this thing.If you ever feel anything for Elena again please tell me before my sister does."His voice going soft as he put his head on stefans shoulder."Well technically she's your cousin(major side eye given,but it is so true) and why would I do that when I claerly have the better Gilbert." Giving Jeremy a small kiss to the lips.

"Your cheecky you know that Salvatore"giving a small smile."Yeah I know that Jem."He replied with a toothy grin.

[Next Scene]

Klaus Mikaelson was known to be ruthless, cruel,evil ,but not kind ,nice nor caring even for a human seemed unbelievable and far fetched. Though Klaus did care and only for one a boy with the name of Matthew Zaiden Donovan. Which presently he was buying an aniversarry present for. He was finding this difficult more by the second as his brothers Kol and Elijah were no good and Bekah is also apparently in _"love"_ with Matt herself. Leaving him with only himself to find a gift for a boy who liked the simple things.

He could get him new shoes though that was would Tatia would have liked that. Or a new comb that its' hilt was covered in gold and jewels okay that is Katherines' style a little to much. Maybe he could give him a vile of his blood or potion so if he was ever in trouble or wasn't near he could save himself. Nope that wouldn't be a good gift that would be a terrible gift though it would suite his lover Tatia Aurora de Martel who was a little crazy. The thought of giving his boy a gift was plaguing him as he was at a store which was between new sneakers or a pair of cream coloured lace panties that Matt had been eyeing last time they were here.

His phone buzzed as he looked it was a message from Matt.

Matt:  
I miss you:(

Klaus:  
I miss you to love ,but it's only a 2 weeks and a full weekend.

Matt:  
I know that ,but when you say that it makes me wanna cancel the camping with Vicki.

Klaus:  
Matthew you can't cancel a trip with your sister. Besides I won't be in Virgina this weekend since I'll be gone remember.

Matt:  
I know

Klaus:  
I'll write to you for the weekend I'm gone for every day time I'm not with you OK?

Matt:  
Really? :)

Klaus:  
Yes darling I will starting today it'll be in your post the moment you wake up. I'll make sure of it.

Matt:  
:) :) <3 

Klaus:  
So today I went shopping for your gift and you darling?

Matt:  
Well it was Vicki's first day back so I was making sure she fitted back in properly. Also Bekah surprised me with a new car this moringing said I could drive it though I gave her the car back after I drove it.

Klaus read, read and reread the message he received. Rebekah that damn slut was trying to get Matt and he couldn't do even defend him as to many would look into the relationship they had. He zoomed out of the store after his purchase to his home first and then to Matt's home.

He didn't have to knock as Matt was outside playing hoops with himself."Hey what's wrong?" The boy gave him a quzical look as if not knowing his brave crime to Klaus."You let Bekah buy you a car" he said through clentched teeth. "Well I didn't let her she kinds brought the car here and said she was giving me a ride, though I didn't know her intentions were to give me that car which I declined to and I walked home"

Matt said defending himself from Klaus's anger which was flarring up. "Still you let her" he said sounding even more angrier than he was before. "Well I didn't get angry when you bought Caroline that dress for the ball and god that drawings for her really" Matt gave him a judging tone at both Klaus and Caroline.

Klaus held matt's wrist and was putting pressure on it."Klaus your hurting me" Matt whimpered as he felt more pain get to him only to be released after what he said."Sorry" Klaus said though it was fast and soft Matt knew it was full attempted apollogy from Klaus."It's nothing to worry about okay , but I think a kiss would make it better" Matt loved these moments when he could get Klaus blushing.

Kissing Matt for the last time for a while Klaus left. Neither not realising there were three females watching them across the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments help with writing of the story and direction.


	4. Mystery Incorporated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicki and Matt camping trip and bonding. Klaus's plans a little. Cute Damon. Scooby gang meeting.Hiding Jeremy and Stefan. Unsuspecting Elena and Tyler finally pops in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own TVD as the C.W. Network owns it and L.J. Smith wrote it. Though I wrote this body of work.

Saturday mid-morning a scooby gang meeting was being held as Bonnie made a discovery with the grimore Elena had found. Damon was not in the mood for these meetings as they were usually held at his house and he finally finished cleaning the living room with it's new floorboards and his perasian carpet. He needs a drink and not any drink but bourbon as these meeting usually had dumb ideas coming from these teens. Damon sat next to Alaric as both adults know they have to put their plans into reality. Which often to not didn't work in real life. "Is everyone here?" Asked Tyler who was working for Klaus due to the sire bond, but could still be trusted. 

Everyone was accounted for except Matt and Vicki who were camping."So the book is from the Halliwell coven and it stars from the salem witch trial and ends with the last three witches which was early 2000s." Elena questioned Bonnie if they died out." Honestly I don't know and I don't even know how the book got here from all the way from San Fransisco." She looked worn ,but still put on a beautiful smile."So anything intresting of the book?" Caroline asked. "Besides that most of this is celtic and there are so many rules and hand guides for a witch there is one thing ,but I need more time to translate it." She said flushing her cheeks showimg Damon how adorable she is.

"Well then since the meeting is done I think its time for you guys to go" Damon pratcally kicked them out the house except for Stefan he left on his own. It wasn't unnatural as Klaus called for him to do something.

[Next Scene]

Elena gilbert was at the park waiting for Stefan Salvatore. Another plot to get **HER** Stefan back and to get back together again. Which these silly plans would be backed up,but after the food truck incident were they almost died her friends just gave up. Not her though she still believed in him.So with this plan she used pictures of Stefan and herself with Jeremy's art supplies to make a sort of gallery to remind Stefan of their love.

"Wow" one passer by said and another saying "this is beautiful" in awe and amazement. Proud of her work flipped her hair backwards."Seriously sis you used my art supplie for this" her younger brother (cousin) asked sounding a little angry. "Well yeah what else would I use it for" and Jeremy just heaved and his shoulders gave in forward."You know what whatever" giving up on his older sister as he saw Stefan coming over talking on the phone.

"No klaus I don't think Caroline would like any of those...so it's not Caroline, so who is it?...what do you mean I don't need to know like I obviously need to know who it is-" Klaus had hang up on him after countless minutes of helping Klaus buy a gift for someone. Finally being able to look at the park he felt embarrassment and second hand for Elena. Seeing Jeremy there beside her he wanted to hold him ,hug him and let him know he is Stefan's only. 

He zoomed to Jeremy surprising his lover."What is this Elena" he asked seething and not really asking."Well its our memories and moments of us when we were together Stefan" she said eyes flashing hope and confidence that was to be crushed."Elena-""Stefan I know what you're gonna say ,but you haven't even tried to get better" she said making Jeremy and Stefan to both raise their eyebrows at the doe eyed girl.

"Well then let me make it clear that I'm not going to try and change into someone you want and isn't who I really am" Stefan said making sure his voice sounded calm not wanting his voice to scare jeremy." Then who is going to accept you like this then,Lexi didn't accept you like this and Damon barely talks to you anymore." Finding new confidence in herself as what she was saying was half truth.Lexi did change stefan and Damon and Stefan though didn't speak a lot infront of other,but spoke all the time. 

Looking down to the greeny brown grass Jeremy was standing there. Wanting to defend Stefan,but he knew if he did then Elena would question their relationship which to others was non-exsistent. His hands turned in to fists holding his fingers tightly in."You know what Elena I do have someone who can handle me like this, who isn't afraid of me and loves me for being me and its not you Elena"

The girls confidence clearly torn left the park in a huff. Not looking back to find her younger brothers hand and ex boyfriends' hands were entwined with each other.

[Next Scene]

Camping it's supposed to be fun they say , try it they say well for the Donovan siblings it was hell. That's why after 4 hours of attempted camping they went home."Well that was fun" Vicki said getting in the car as all camping gear was put into her brothers car.

"Yeah I appreciate the sarcasm Vic" Matt rolling his eyes at his sister. The car was silent as they left camp grounds to return to their home all away across town."So how was school?""Well you know I'm made friends with April young and Rebekah mikaelson then almost had a fight with a boy who called me a slut in english class." She was given a look that discouraged her from fight. " Matt remember when we used to go 'camping'?"

"Yeah we would camp in the living room watching TV all day and eating junk food that mom bought for us and dad would..." Their father a man not mentioned reguraly. Though he wasn't Vicki's father he was Matt's ,but raised both until the day he left. "Dad would tell us these stories and facts about the old shows and movies we would watch." Yeah their father would do that for them though they had no facial memory their father ,but memories of how he used to be.

"Vicki let's do that cause unless it's a little obvious we can't survive in the woods." "Yep let's do that" as they parked in their driveway

.

Getting out the car and putting all their campiong equipment and bags on the porch. "You know Matt you can tell me anything right?" Wondering when her sibling would tell her of Klaus. "Yeah I kno-" he said lost for words as he found the inside of their home to be a complete mess as the table's were flipped over, pillow stuffing laying on the floor the TV on the floor and the couch on its back. Though the only thing they seemed to notice was a symbol of three circles overlaping each other inside a triangle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be out yesterday ,but I need sleep so you're getting 3 chapters today. Reviews help guys


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt calls Klaus then Bonnie.Another scooby gang meeting at Matt's home.And Klaus comes home early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own TVD as it's owned by the C.W network and L.J.Smith wrote or writes the book. No elena bashing this time.

The upstairs was not bad if not worse than the downstairs as his room was torn the most. Though Vicki's and the bedrooms were not as bad as his. He had to call someone because that symbol was scaring him wondering if he should call Klaus,Bonnie ,the police or the insurance company. Telling Vicki to take pictures of the place he called Klaus first."Hello Matthew" he heard the smooth voice instantly calming him."Nik" he said causing Klaus to frightnen on the otherside as Matt only called him Nik if he was ever in trouble or something bad happened.

"What happened love?" Fear creeping into his voice. "Someone trashed my house" whew he breathed in as the stress of an not injured matt rolled off of him."Is that all?" Speaking with a calmness to relax matt which helped most time ,but not in this moment."No that's not all there are symbols all over my house espically in my room." His voice faltering as he wanted to cry as his childhood home was a complete mess. "Shhh love, I'll leave early and I'll be there with you on Sunday for the meanwhile I'll find somewhere for you to stay in okay." He said which was replied with a meek okay and bye.

Next Matt called Bonnie explaining to her that his house had been vandilized and that there were symbols all over the house. Which caused her to ask for a picture which Matt took causing Bonnie set up a meeting again at Salvatore Manor. Matt called the insurance company and poloice at the same time so they could see what happened. The police arrived causing neighbours to look outside their windows and huddle across the street. At 2 o'clock they were officialy done. As the police left Sheriff Forbes gave Matt a sympathetic look forcing himself to smile.

[Next Scene]

Tyler Lockwood was not in the mood for another meeting. Seeing as he and Caroline could do it today cause his mother being the new mayor was never at home. They were kissing like crazy and Tyler's two fingers were in Carolines' gapping pussy when their phones buzzed and rang. Caroline being caroline answered the phone."Bbbonnie...no I I I I'm fine...what's happennning...wait Matts' house got vandilized" causing tyler to take his fingers out of her pussy making Caroline to whine at the loss. Putting the phone on speaker Bonnie told them Matts' house was vandilized and the symbol of the grimrore was found all over there caused Tyler to get in the car so fast he almost forgot Caroline.

They got to Matt's place in a matter of 5 minutes almost getting traffic fines. Matt was on the porch and so was Vicki had not seen Tyler since being ressurected. Both siblings had beer in their hands a trait which was passed to them by their father in times of sorrow. "Hey Matt" Tyler said to his friend who was just a little buzzed. "Sup" replied in a small voice. Caroline came hugging Matt then Vicki. They had small talk well mostly Caroline and he were talking while Matt and Vicki spoke when they needed to. After 20 minutes everyone finally arrived they were guided themesleves in the house.

As Matt didn't feel like it and Vicki left earlier as she didn't want to see her killers. "These are definatly the same symbols from the book" Bonnie said looking at them they way Sherlock Holmes would look at these things. "So what do we do about them?" Alaric asked as everyone now knew the witches or copy witches were out there. But the main problem was are they friend or foe and why did they attack Matt's house."Well put them after the originals and before Katherine" damon said taking a swing of the cheap alchol that Matt hadn't opened yet. "Have you discovered anything else about the witches, Sabrina" a scowl was the reply of the question.

"Matt you wanna come over I mean your place is-" "it's fine anyways I still gotta stay the insurance guy is still coming so I'll wait here and think of that later." In actuality he was waiting for the driver to come and fetch him and Vicki to go somewhere to sleep."Okay I'll call you" that was not met with a reply as Tyler drove out of the driveway to see his best friend drink in sorrow.

[Next Scene]

The La Plazza hotel all the way in Richmond is where they were going to stay until their house was repaired. Though it was weird as Vicki gave him a knowing look like she knew who had enough cash for them to stay at the ritzy and expensive hotel. They seperated as their hotel rooms were across each other. Vicki's room being a single's room while Matt's was part of a special for couples which had a double sized King bed. His eyes lightning up as he saw Klaus was already on the bed waiting patiently for him. 

Matt let his bags fall taking his shoes off huged Klaus for dear life."Its alright love" Klaus said coohing to the upset boy who he loved. Rubbing his back slowly as he felt his henley shirt getting wet. " I'm sorry I ruined your shirt" matt spoke softly as his eyes were red. " No worries been looking to get this shirt wet for a while" a low chuckle came from Matt as his attempted joke was received well enough."Klaus tell me about Vienna!"  
Ah vienna the place they would escape to after Matt graduated from High School. " Vienna is a beautiful city you'll like the history and mueseums of it."


	6. The Charmed Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt tells Klaus his major secret. Bonnie finds out something new about the Halliwell coven.We meet the Halliwell girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own TVD or TO it is owned by the CW network . Anyways Wendy is Phoebe, Wallice is Piper and Willinima is Pruedence from Charmed. Though search Prue cause Willinima nickname will be Will.

The La Plazza hotel a place were their person of intreset is currently staying with his hybrid boyfriend. The three women currently were at the pool on deck chairs getting a tan." We have got to do something" said Willinima the oldest of the three sisters and the only one with black hair."We'll we have to we can't just approach him and those other demons trashed his home and planted our symbols around his entire house he'll think were bad" Wallice stated the middle child who was almost panicking." So like I suggested Will let's just chill" spoke the youngest of the three Wendy. 

Going back to laying on the chair. The raven haired beauty tried to relax she really did try ,but couldn't."What do we know of Matt Donovan" she spoke as she found silence to be quiet boring. "Well for one he's dating a hybrid, he's in danger for a reason we don't know yet " both sisters looking at the youngest sister who has the power to see past and present" ,his dad left just like ours though his mom did too with her boyfriend and he's got an older sister who is a vampire" spewed Wallice filing her nails. "I'm gonna swim if we're not gonna do anything."The impatient black haired girl in a white one piece swim suit dived into the over flowed pool of people.

"Really can't she stay still for a moment"quiped Wendy "That's Will for you."

[Next Scene]

Vampires, wolves , ghosts and witches was Bonnie's new normal as she knew these existed as she was one of them and the rest she had encounted, even has made friends with some of thses creatures.Cupids,white lighters, demons and wendigos were definitely not part of her reality. Though she had to debate on the topic of warlocks as she did remember a time when her powers were taken from her by a warlock. Passing the big pages ,paper worn and torn the cover lost its' new sheen. Celtic words written lucky for her she knew a spell that changed old languages into english. Who siad the irish could have all the luck. Passing through previously read pages she noticed a page thicker than the rest. As the page looked almost glued like two pages were together. Running to the kitchen and returning to her room with a tooth pick in hand she slid the pick between the pages. Revealing two pages in perfect english. Looking at the pages like everything suddenly made sense.

[Next Scene]

He felt tired emotionally and exhausted just wanting to sleep,but he can't sleep though he needs to wash and also put on a pad.Klaus had left the room 10 minutes ago to check on his siblings or so he thought. Slowly getting up as his cramps were killing him. In the overly pink bathroom he found pads placed there for him. Using the sink he took off his pants to see the soaked pad and the bloody black underwear. A heavy sigh followed as he washed his vagina,butt crack and the under side of his butt cheeks.Putting on a new pad he felt better. 

Going into the room Klaus noticed that his boy was no longer mopping on the bed. Maybe he had gone to his sister. As he was to go to Vickis' room he smelt blood unlike any. Virgin blood , purest form of blood coming from the bathroom.His nature and curiosity taking over he went to the bathroom door. Opening the door to his beloved washing a blood stained underwear. Eyes sinking low to the boys southern region. He saw the boys small penis and a...A vagina!

Matt felt strange now. It felt like someone was watching him. Looking into the mirror he saw Klaus. First shocked and tears ready to burst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger:).This chapter really was difficult so I actually had to rewrite it the whole chapter.


	7. Secrets out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Klaus fluff and Smut. April and Rebekah convo over the phone.

Tears clouding his eyes as he fell to his knees on the cement floor. All he could think is that Klaus thinks he's a freak. That's what his mother told him , why his father left and now the reason the man he truly loved would leave him. Huddling himself into the fatal position he was crying new tears. Head down as he couldn't bare to see Klaus' pissed face for not telling him the truth , that he hid it from him that he is a ** _freak_**. Curling into the fatal position whipering sorry to Klaus even though his voice was beyond hoarse.

A gust of cold wind blew away unneeded cleaning products. The figure that flew was already at the Matt's side sitting down. Putting the human boy on his legs and head on his shoulders. "Love there's no need to apologize, love" silence followed as the boy was still crying on Klaus' new shirt. Slowly rubbing the boys' shakey back he started to hum 'you are my sunshine' their song." You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey you'll never, know how much I love you" tears subsiding a question was asked " You mean it?" Confused he asked "Mean what?" "That you love me even though I'm a freak" pulling the boy close to his body he kissed him slowly.

"Matthew I love you even though I don't say it I love you even if you have vagina I feel in love with you for your intellect and personaliy not for your body though it is an added bonus" Klaus said making his love for Matt known to the young boy."Good cause I kind love you too all hybrid king and all." He said cheeks blushing a faint pink tint. Eyes locked to each other the young boys faced changed from smile to question. " Why'd you come in to the bathroom?" Ahh a question Klaus was prepared to answer. "Well I smelled you, well your blood." He said looking down as he was embarrassed.

Looking up to face his boy , a face of displeasure graced him. "Period pains" he said "Yeah" . "Well you know the best way to make period pains better" Matt looked at him as if he knew what this subject would lead to."Pills" Klaus shaking his head in an affirmitive no. "No , okay then what is it?" Giving a coy smile that was quickly disrupted by pain making him scrunch his face. "An orgasm love" his fingers trailling downwards inbetween Matts' balls and vagina. "Klaus" Matt whined " Love I know it's bloody and disgusting ,but let me try okay and if you find it horrible tell me and I'll never speak of this again , love." Pleading eyes to his beloved Matt smiled a shy smile and nodding a yes.

Taking him bridal style to their bed. He layed Matt down gentley kissing him slow and sensual on the lips. Hands circling the teens back ,holding him in place.Going lower to Matt's neck Klaus found his sensitive spot easily, small little moan came from Matt pleasing the hybrid. Holding hand from the front slowly moved from the back to Matts' hard nipple.Teasing the nipple ,but never touching it. Moans electited " Klaus...please" begging him which finally happened. Kissing him hard again he circled the nipple,pinching them so they became very hard. Moving from Matt's lips to neck he stopped at the nipple giving it one long lick. Electing a moan from Matt.

"Klaus please" Matt whispered , Klaus grinning in excitement licked the nipple heavily teasing it and touching the previously neglected one. A withering mess was what Matt was becoming and Klaus was liking being the reason Matt was like this. "Da..daddy" was moaned stopping Klaus as he was reminded of how hard he is. Kissing low on his lover's body bypassing his small penis and finally stopping at the bloody mess. Matts' vagina oozing out blood steadily as his clit peaked out from all the stimulation. 

Licking the left side of the pussy Matt whined.The blood tasted rich and pure showing his boys virginity making him eat out hungrily. Whines,groans and moans all coming from Matt his own hands on his nipples pinching them. "Ddd...daddy" Matt moaned out once again voice and face lost in bliss as an orgasm is approaching soon. A hand touched his penis making him groan once more. Leading the hand to slowly go up and down.He currently is being given a hand job which only eged him on faster. His face conturing into bliss caused him to orgasm. With semen and cum coming out Klaus licked both then went on about as to eat out Matt again."Daddy...stop" Matt said trying to push Klaus' head from his pussy "to oversensitive" as Klaus stopped getting a tissue for his face. "So are there anymore cramps now love" Knowing the answer to this question." No more cramps ,but I'm really tired so I'm gonna sleep wanna join" "yeah." Pulling the bloody sheets off and putting the blanket over themeselves , Klaus holding Matt close they drifted to sleep.

[Next Scene]

Rebekah is currently filing her nails at home when her phone rang. Seeing as it is April she answered. " April why are you calling at this hour" it wasn't meant to sound mean ,but it was honest as Aprils' father is a priest whose known to be strict to his children. " Well I was expecting a hello,but I'll tell you another day. Anways did you hear." "Hear what?" Rebekah replied languidly not really caring for high school drama or the towns. "Matts' house was trashed" this peeked her interst making her worry for him. "Was Matt in his house when it happened" worried. "No he missed the people who did this by an hour ,remember he went camping with Vicki."

"Thank heavens" she said feeling releaved Matt wasn't hurt. "So is there anything we can do" she asked "Nope we can't." Sighing cause she couldn't help Matt in his one moment he actually needed tiredly she replied" Okay well se you on Monday okay." "See you then too"


	8. Candy Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary of the weekend.Matt and Vicki back to school.Caroline and Klaus. Elena and Damon moment.Nathan comes into the scene again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I hate Delena the most annoying ship ever. Took a while to write this and I know its hella short. Nathans' father is Christopher Reeve from the original Superman movies. Wife Rainia looks like Grace Kelly. Nathan looks like Cole Sprouse(with black hair).

Back at school after their luxuries weekend at the La Plazza. Parking the car Vicki could hear talk about them and how their house was completely trashed gossiping about their mother specualting that it's her fault as her boyfriend Peter was of a gang. Rolling her eyes at these ridicouls rumours Vicki was the first to get out the car flipping her hair at gawkers. Walking forward with new found confidence Matt walked beside her slumping his soldiers and head down not used to people gossiping about him.

The weekend the siblings shared was beautiful if they thought about it. For Vicki having the attention of every man and using her vampire abilities to their use. Like at the pool when the kids thought she was a mermaid because she didn't need to breathe anymore. Or winning at poker against veterans of the game. Though she didn't see her brother all weekend as he was mostly with the hybrid,at the pool or in his room. She could hear what Matt and Klaus did this weekend. Conversations of something secret, arranging dates, their anniversary and sex. Well not full on sex just oral sex in exchange for blood.

Matt walking beside his sister was thinking of their weekend.Though he spent it entirely with Klaus besides that one time some old guy tried to hit on him when Klaus went to feed. Blushing again as he thought of what Klaus had done to him the passing weekend. He heard a screech that quickly interrupted his thought process.A girl with straight , long blonde hair hugged him tightly very tightly almost crushing one of his ribs. "Sorry for that it's just I heard your house got vandilized so I thought you were hurt since you wouldn't answer your phone" came the fast talk from Rebekah the girl who liked him while he's in a secret relationship with her brother.

"Yeah I had a headache on Saturday and it just continued until Sunday" he replied shly to the girl. Not wanting to tell her the truth of what he actually did the past weekend. " So where were you staying?" She questioned him as the student body had no idea where he went for the weekend to stay. "Umm...at a motel out of town"Matt is a terrible liar "why out of to-" the Klaus Barbie was interrupted by the other barbie ; Caroline. " There you are" she said flipping her hair lazily to Rebekah. Rolling her eyes at she said ," Matt call me later okay" "Okay" he replied sincerely giving her the prince charming look before she walked off giggling.

"You know if you keep on doing that she'll think you actually like her" Caroline said reminding him of her presents. "No she won't " he replied as they walked towards their calculus class together.

[Next Scene]

Caroline Forbes is currently preparing for a date. Face mask on, wet hair covered in a towel,big bulky barces, bleached teeth, and the geeky onesie all part of the before a date routine. Though she didn't need to do any of this since she is a vampire , but it's tradition and traditions don't often change. A knock was what she heard as she was busy putting on a coat of purple nail polish to her toes. "Mom" she yelled too preoccupied with the task at hand. Again the door was knocked at the fifth time she decided to actually go downstairs.

Opening the door she saw the man who had been terrorising her life and her friends also. And had total control of her boyfriend. "Klaus" she said giving him her best death stare. "Caroline" he replied as he didn't use her name a lot as it was "love" most of the time. Though he had not said it after the Mikaelson ball and had been treating her differently. More like everyone else and less like a crush. "What do you want Klaus" still giving him a straight face folding her arms infront of her body. "Am I interrupting something" he questionned "Yes you are" she said "oh".

Scanning her he thought it best that he'd compel the answers best from her. Looking at her eyes deeply as he saw them change " Caroline , what does Sheriff Forbes like" asked cautiosly as these baby vampires were drinking vervain these days. "She likes the rain,daises or is it lilys or is it both.." Seeing that compulsion worked on her he asked the more pressing question. "What does Matt Donovan like?" Giving her the question." I don't know" he gave her a startled look then snarled "What do you mean you don't know." " I don't know all the presents I gave for him were bad and he isn't exactly the type to be open to someone"

" I mean in the relationship I felt that I was more of a girl friend then a 'girlfriend' you could ask Tyler,but he wouldn't know what to buy him either" she said unknowning of her answer. Sighing he felt tired as he talked to most of Matts' friends and most knew nothing of what he liked , just that he liked football."When I leave this porch you won't remember me being here" he said leaving the porch fast.

A few seconds later Caroline zoned back in looking outside her door. Finding nothing there after a series of knocks."Damn kids" blaming the weirdness on the kids next door.

[Next Scene]

The eye liner she has been busy applying has ended up poking her in the eye again. Putting it down she used her hand to fan the tear away not to ruin her make up."You need help with that" said Bonnie as she's currently here to tutor Jeremy in chemistry though in Elena's eyes that wasn't the only chemistry they have. "Nah it's chilled I was just finished with it" she replied to her bestie. "So what's with the makeup" as she had to activities to do besides being home tonight. "Damon just invited me to dinner" she said confidently looking at her choice of outfit. Black open strappy high heels, black satin dress, a gold bracelet and her hair loose with free curls. "

Giving her self centered friend a look "I thought you still loved stefan" she questioned. Elena stopping her actions at the mention of that name flipped her hair and looked upon the shorter girl. " I still do, but he's moved on and so should I." She gave an answer that Bonnie wasn't satisfied with. " So you move onto his brother" starting to sound angry which surprised both of them."Bonnie, it's not like that Damon asked me out and he's just a-" interrupted by her friend " a distraction" giving her bestie once again a scaving look.

Finished looking at the mirror taking her purse and car keys."Bonnie you know green doesn't suit you" she said walking out the house. In all her life Bonnie Bennett has never been jealous of Elena Gilbert. Though everyone saw Elena as an angel who could do no wrong. And she got all the boys without even trying (though to be honest she isn't intrested in high school boys),Caroline too,but Care made it into a competition. So no Bonnie Bennett is not jealous of Elena Gilbert though she's only jealous that Damon Salvatore asked her bestie out.

[Next Scene]

Walking the park of Mystic Falls, Damon and Elena were talking. Elena more as she was carrying the conversation as Damon seemed almost unintrested. "So what happened today with you?" She asked. "Well today me and Alaric got into an argument about our bromance since I bought matching ring" she giggled at this leave it to Damon to buy something so romantic for his only friend." He said no to wearing the rings so I haven't spoken to him in 3 hours , though I asked Bonnie..." She instantly stilled when have he and she been ever remotely close , looking at him he was smiling as he was talking about Bonnie."Anyways after she almost set me on fire,which is a whole different story I should tell you sometime,she told me no on the rings said it looked like we would be in a polygamous marriage.That could get Ric fired."

Next thing she knew he was spending the whole time talking about Bonnie and he didn't even know it. This was the fourth time in Elenas' life she was second to someone else. The first being Bonnie having the highest mark in the grades. Caroline who was voted head cheerleader was the second. The third was Stefan having a new girlfriend. And the fourth currently being second to the girl no one thought of in that way. At the end of the date she thought to herself that she has to get Bonnie and Jeremy to date.

[Next Scene]

Nathaniel Tu Blou was sitting across his 'parents' at the dining table. Both looking sullen, eyes red, blotchy, teary begging for mercy." I won't ask you again Jim , where is the arcadia" he asked as. " I d..ddd..on't know son , I was certain-""Certain you were certain" mocking the middle aged man "Well let me tell you about how you were certainty cost the organisation. We're behind schedule, you've got the entire backwater town on edge so we can't do anything" he said shouting at his parents. His mother Rainia was starting to cry again so he calmed down,"Never the less you did do something good , you put the Halliwell symbol all over the house so Matts' group won't be searching for the Organisation.

"But your certainty will get punished" he said thinking of ways to punish his father. Silence flowed through out the house as family photos of a once open, happy family were gleaming from the lights of the house. "Put your hand on the table, and when I come back it better be there" he said getting of his seat.Pushing through dark corridors he found the garage door.Opening it he turned on the flickering single light of the room.Finding the tool box he finally looked at the light. Moving slowly to the dining room.A malicious smile painted his face as he saw the hans was no longer in the spot it previously held. Cackling a dry laugh he looked at his father, eyes filled with joy, "I see someone wants to be a rebel". Putting the tool box on the table he looked at his delicate mother."Mother you may leave" a look of relief, anguish crossed her face. She almost protested , but with one look at her son she left , crocodile tears creating rivers.

"Now it's just you and me ,Jim just the two of us, you and I." Nathan said sitting down. He started humming the song 'Just the two of us' as he saw it made Jim extremely scared for his fate."Buddy, there's nothing to be afraid of" he said givong off an uneasy smile. "Besides the Organisation, I mean I would've not punished you, but its what the Organisation wants" he said stopping himself as he saw pure fear," but you know what they say do what the Organsation wants".Looking throungh the tool box he pulled out two instuments of destruction a hammer and a battery powered drill.

Ravishing himself in the terror of Jim he bacame confident."Pick one Jim" he said with a toothy grin. "Come on I'm letting you pick, Jim " taunting the older man he got out his seat and got closer. "Fuck it Jim, if you don't pick one I'll use both" starting to get angry at the man showing no emotion."I..I...-"said Jim stuttering " I..I...I what Jim , the hammer or drill" he said pressing him forward on the mans slick, sticky forhead." The hammer" he replied shortly. "The hammer , you want the hammer" insane laughter echoed through the house "you replied a little to late for that Jim" showing his dominance by picking up the drill. " Say your prayers " he said putting the drill on the mans' hand as it drilled deep, missing some bone. All that could be heard in the house was screams that night.

"Jim when you're done cleaning this mess you can go" he said walking away from the sobbing man who had four drilled holes in his left hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/88/99/bd/8899bd85b993e7f1916fa54cf37f49e9.jpg  
> Link for the dress.
> 
> http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2012/09/16/article-2203966-1509E800000005DC-903_634x591.jpg  
> Link for the hair
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/86/18/c7/8618c75ef8633e3466d8208d406f7885.jpg  
> Link for the shoes (btw these shoes are to die for)


	9. You're So Vain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena hate. Damon meets one of the witches. Vicki notices somethings off with Nathaniel. Matt and Klaus packing. Jeremy and Stefan trying not to get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the vampire diaries nor did I write the books.

Elena Gilbert was in a mood a bad mood.This mood was from her date on Tuesday had made it all the way to Thursday. Tapping her foot on the concrete floor of the schools' lunch room. She was in complete thought. Her first love , the guy she was totally in love with still, had completely changed into someone no one seemed to recognise. He didn't like her anymore and had found someone else that could handle him in this state of his. They guy who liked her also liked another person. That other person was one of her bestfriends. Who also liked this guy. So she was stuck in a moral dilema either tell your friend that this guy likes you and you like him too or let them figure it out for themeselves.

 _Or_ she could date Damon and get him to like even _love_ her completely. "Elena you gonna eat or tap your foot " said Caroline worry written on her face. "Oh" she said going back at her food , playing around with the chicken nuggets. "What's wrong" Caroline whispered thinking its just some supernatural thing like before because Klaus hasn't exactly stopped trying to get blood from Elena though he had a crush on her. That was iffy though. " It's nothing just thinking too much of everything that's happened." 

"So there's a dance next Friday gonna go." Caroline said . And that's how Elena Gilbert kept her best friend from the boy who liked her too. All because he liked Elena first. 

[Next Scene]

After the seventh shot of bourbon Damon Salvatore was getting bored. Though this was usual when his best gal pal {that he has a major crush on } and his best friend are at school. Huffing he was about to leave his seat when a girl with brown hair and brown eyes came to sit next to him." Sorry, bartender can I get a shot of bourbon." Why would a human being drink alcohol at this time of the day. He looked at her amazed that she drank the alcohol straight with no chaser. Finding her interesting he decided to introduce himself, "Hello I'm Damon Salvatore and you are? " "Wallice Halliwell, but people call me Alice minus a l." Whistling for the bartender to bring another shot. _Wallice Halliwell_ he thought he had heard that name before, but when. " So what brings you here Alice to the small town of Mystic Falls" trying to casually prying into her social life. "And how do you know that" giving him a mix of smile and questioning look. "Been here for years and I've never met a Halliwell before and it's a really small town."

" So you're a small town boy" she said as the third drink came with Damons' eighth. "Sorta moved out back in town to watch over my brother." Her body moved as to show she's giving him full attention. "So your originally from here?" Shaking his head in a no , "Born in Italy moved here cause my mom's from here and my brother is originally from here." Thinking to himself this is getting a little too personal , but only for him. "And what about you Alice " "Well I'm from San Francisco, I run a club down there and I'm the middle child." Finding the information interesting he'll remember it. "So what's the family thing..." "My sisters and I are tracing our family line and we ended here cause there's someone in our family whose from here. "

She said getting defensive so I being a gentleman decided to pay for her drinks. I stayed after she left contemplating what just happened. Then something struck me so I called Bonne. "What Damon " she said sounding annoyed probably cause it's still school time. "I think I met a Halliwell"

[Next Scene ]

Across the street of her home, Vicki was doing homework with Nathaniel who for some odd reason wasn't focusing. "Sorry should I leave or something" as she noticed Nate was thinking about something that looked more important than their English assignment. "Huh" is what she got as a reply confirming her thoughts. " I think I should go to do my homework which you seem preoccupied with something. " books going into her satchel. " Wait don't go, I was just thinking of my dad." He replied faking worry. "What happened to your dad? " worrying for her friends father if he had been attacked by the witches. " He's like got four holes in his hand. " A gasp was coming from her mouth as she saw Nate look sad. 

"When did this happen?" Immediately sitting down again. "Yesterday, he won't say who did it just it's got my mom worried and all." Lying was a natural trait he happened to have gotten from his father.

[Next Scene]

"One kiss, two kisses and a three kisses."Kisses were being sprinkled on young Jeremy Gilberts foot. Finding his foot sensitive he giggled. A smie cracked his boyfriends' face."Stop it" kicking his feet trying to get his feet away from Stefans grasp. "Oh no we can't stop when there's more kisses involved." Kissing again as he heard a light giggle pass his lovers lips. And how had young Gilbert deserved this fate by teasing Stefan at the Grill with full intentions of not putting out that night."Stop it." As giggles soon became the only heard sound in the room,until the sound of Stefans phone ringing came.Answering his phone he stopped with soft torture of Jeremy Gilbert."What is it Damon." He replied leaving Jeremy to ponder on how they got together.

_Flashback_

_The jukebox at the Grill was having its moments again by not playing certain songs that customers wanted. Matt had told or **ordered** (Matt kinda is his boss)him to check if the bluetooth is working and that the records are playing properly.Standing at jukebox he had to manually control the machine until the end of shift which was only two hours away, **great**.Sighing I sat near the jukebox playing the song order manually.Stefan said "Jeremy what you doing?" _

_Scarring me shitless.Stefan has been talking to me ever since he came back from wherever he was with Klaus.Though sometimes it's awkward cause he's my sisters ex-boyfriend that he's gotta protect her even though he's mean to her (everyone else to,but not me) and she's trying to change him with some crazy ideas and help from the gang.Though I kinda like Stefan like this he isn't so perfect or polite he's just being himself. Jeremy replied "Matt told me to check out the jukebox, and I did cause it's kinda having problems so I'm stuck here until my shift ends."Shrugging as the air of the room got cold._

_"So after your shift are you free."Soft words were spoken afraid of rejection to happen again."Stefan you know that the answer is no (sigh) I mean I would love to go on a date with you,but you dated Elena and I-" "Could you please stop with using Elena as an excuse of not wanting to go on a date with me." I was stunned I didn't know that Elena is an excuse for me though she's not knowing Elena if I dated her ex she would totally kill me and force him to return to her as her Stefan.He left making me feel moopy, it's so unfair that I can't go out with the guy I have a major crush on.Sighing I thought maybe he could take me out on a date in the next town which is only 20 minutes away.Though now he's flirting with Shelby a waitress here.Rolling my eyes at them I focus at the task at hand, **working the jukebox**._

_Shutting my eyes I was woken up by Stefan shaking my shoulders.Finding the Grill to be almost empty."They're all gone, I wanted this date to be quiet for us." Not asking how he did it obvious compulsion I rubbed my eyes again. Seeing the setting as other tables were moved leaving one romanticly set and a spot light on the small stage of the Grill where a jazz band is performing."So Jeremy Gilbert will you go on a date with me?"Asking again his voice giving off confidence."Yeah."_

_Flashback end_

"Baby we gotta clean up there's a meeting and we gotta make sure no one figures out."Not this again opening the window that has the ladder I stepped fast down.My car driving it out to the way all the way to my house.Running upstairs I went to my room ready to shower when I saw Caroline. **Damn it!** she's gonna smell me then smell Stefan which she'll tell Elena who'll 1)Kill me,2)Castrate me,3)Send me away. Which I think she'll do the third thing.Huffing after she walked past me I got so happy that I layed down on my back and my legs up in the air. The thing I hate most of this relationship I can't tell people. 

[Next Scene]

"You realise this is a weekend trip right." Matt said to me over the phone since we're currently discussing what we need for the trip. "I know, but I'll need a lot for our anniversary." "Which you only know where we are travelling to." I haven't told Matt where we are going just that it's warm there."Yes, and that's because I want this trip to be fun for you and that you won't worry for Vicki."A sigh came as a reply to me. "Anyways I told Vicki that I'll be with Tyler and Caroline this weekend also if Rebekah asks I'm visiting relatives." "And the others?" "I'm really sick and if Damon tries to visit me I already have vervain on my window panel and outside my door." "I'll never understand the friendship you two have." I said as the only reason they are some how friends is because Matt doesn't put a drinking limit to Damon. "Kinda like our relationship." He spoke sounding smug."Okay see you tomorrow morning love." "Bye love you."Switching off the phone I thought about the weekend I would have with Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to come a long time ago, but I'm bored and job shadowing 


	10. Find Me Where The Wild Things Are Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Matts anniversary. Feautres no other character besides them. So this chapter will be split into two,but the 2nd part is probably gonna be after the gangs

They arrived at 5 pm in Las Vegas Matt having a migrane mixed with a strong jetlag.Stumbling on he went inside the airport he kept himself to Klaus finding the hybrids' scent warmingg and calming.Passing airport security the couple were met by a team of people waiting for them."Matthew this is Lewis and Larry they will be your bodyguards."A migrane Matt had affected the way he saw the two almost identical men.Pale skin almost ivory looking Lewis with light brown hair and Larry dark brown hair both sporting light green eyes.

"The rest is Abigail,Freddie,James and Christopher these are the only people you contact if I'm not here." Nodding his head once again covering his ears with noise cancelling headphones he received on the flight.Klaus lead the boy to the red hummer with tinted windows taking the back seat as Lewis drives the car.Head on Klaus' lap Matt tries to sleep he really does try,but it seems the noise cancelling headphones can't stop all sounds.Like the traffic since they arrived early in the morning,but were caught morning traffic.

Matts' head moved closer to the jacket Klaus wore.His dark blonde hair is slowly being stroked by Klaus only making his migrane even worse."Hn" he attempted to speak ,but found any movement of his head painful. _Why won't he say anything_ he heard finding it odd as no one in the car spoke. _So I've got a six o'clock meeting ,but I promised the kids I'll take them to school_ he heard ,but this time it was a female voice.

 _They'll be angry if I don't take them ,but if I go to this meeting I'll be able to take a breaks for them._ Her voice soothing and sweet like honey,he gave a small smile lips curling. _ **So if you go your kids get angry at you and if you don't you'll have to work opposed to how much work you do now**_.He spoke to her yet he didn't increase his migrane by using his mouth instead he used his mind. _Yes,wait a minute who is this._ The women spoke sounding angry,but feeling scared almost fearful.He felt a bag of lead drop and the migrane intensified.He curled closer to Klaus.

Klaus looked worried for his love as they made it to the hotel they would be staying at."Love we're here" a soft voice spoke trying to push himself up only making his headache worse."Don't worry about that." Matt felt his body move up and hands holding him he soon realised that Klaus was going to carry him inside the hotel and to the room.Passing the lobby they went to their penthouse suit.Feeling his loves forehead Matt's temperature was way beyond one of a humans."Matt stay in bed I'm going to find someone to look after you while I'm gone."

"Lewis I want you inside the room looking after Matthew and Larry you'll be outside" Klaus ordered with anger leading the two men to quickly go to their posts."Abigail you'll come with me."Sparking the interest of the African that Klaus specially obtained from Ghana."What is it" she asked trying to be seductive to her former short lived love."I need something for Matt" Face falling at the mention of the _'boyfried stealer'_ "Well then...I'll have to ask my ancestors." Walking out of the hallway into the elevator where her hotel room is.

Holding tightly to the necklace Matt gave to him he prayed.The first time in 300 years in fear that his love would be taken from him from his very eyes.A ding sound came from his phone looking down at the message.

 **From:Marcel Gerad**

_Found Donovan's father at a club will bring to loft until your arrival_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long had writers block and tests to study for. And I know this is a terrible chapter ending.


	11. No Church in the Wild Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gangs side while Matt is in Vegas

"So Glinda we know the face of one the wicked witches." Damon spoke."You know you've got to stop with the Wizard of Oz references it's show how old you are." Bonnie spoke over the phone looking at her Biology homework which is freaking her out."You love it Sabrina" rolling her eyes at the name Sabrina."I'm gonna hang up -""Wait!"Closing her eyes she said"What I'm gonna wait for now." Damon has a thing of making Bonnie wait for him mostly for food."Elena and I are going out tonight and I have no idea what she'll want from the date." Her heart cracked at the words _date_ and _Elena_.

Rolling her eyes as she stared constatly at the bio text book."There's a carnival in Richmond so you can take her there.Get her daises she likes them and try win her a bear she's into that whole cliche'd romance." Speaking hoping Damon didn't hear the venom in her words for her friend."Well I've gotta go study." Spewing lies as she now is far away from the fearsome bio text book."Thanks for the help Bonnie." The line went dead. A frustrated Bonnie threw her phone on her dark green sheets.Sighing she decided to sit on her balcony ledge just looking at the stars.

[Next Scene]

"Its fine Caroline I'm just gonna hang with Matt." Caroline gave her hybrid boyfriend a look."But Matt is hanging with his sister?"Arms already crossing her body prepairing herself for a fight."Yeah ,but Matt is there and I'm going to see him not her."The werewolf inside him slowly coming out."You know what, just go." It's obvious to everyone and anyone that this fight is all about spicing the relationship up. I mean Caroline has no problem with Vicki at all and their relationship has been calm for a while.

And Tyler falls for it every time."What Caro!" Anger all ready boiling from his girlfriend and her trust issues."Nothing" she carefully rolls her eyes the way she knows irritates him." ** _Fuck Care tell me what the fuck is wrong_**."

Tyler yelled scaring the pesky birds away, eyes now a bright yellow."Would you calm down!You scared the birds away" anger starting to get to her. "I won't calm down until you tell me what the _fucking_ problem is. Is it Vicki cause you know that was way before you." Tyler yelled as the two bodies gravitated towards the other."No it is not." Caro spoke pushing Tyler backwards into a wall and speeding herself up the stairs to Tylers' room.Arriving first she was immediately pushed on the bed.Tyler holding her down back on bed to an extremely needy makeout leading to rough angry sex.

[Next Scene]

"Stefan seriously you don't need to get me a bear." Jeremy spoke at Stefan who currently is at the game stall where you hit the bottles that no one wins."But Jem I want to get you that bear." The bear in question is a big cream one with a silk bow.Looking at his _dumbass_ boyfriend play he knocked all 10 bottles off their squares.He's in shock that Stefan won the game at all,but if he actually thinks about it Stefan must have been playing this game when it was still in its early stages.He's handed the bear hastly as the stall manager grumbles at him.

"See I got you the bear" Stefans' cold hand holding Jeremy's."And now I can't see over it." Jeremy was moved swiftly in between the stalls before he could protest cold hands covered his mouth.By the look Stefan is giving he knows to be quiet and not move or make a noise.

_"Thanks for getting me daises they're my fav."_

He recognised the voice as his sister. Panicking he felt his heart rate go faster, blood pumping at an uncontrolable speed.Saucer eyes looked across at him trying to think of a way to calm him down so Damon wouldn't come and investigate.Fangs droped down as Stefan found the only way to calm him down by drinking his blood.Thick blood of his sweatheart entered his mouth the drug like affect of blood started to get to him.Weak fingers drew on his veins and a hand pushed him away. Coughing spewed as he looked at the body of blodd , no he shook his head its Jeremy he reminded himself.Kniping his wrist open he moved wound to Jeremys' mouth where Jem decided to suck visciously on.

Breathing in and out Jeremy tried not to look at Stefan,angry that he drank from him without permission.Dry thought hurting he spoke,"What the fuck was that for" and returned to drinking the blood."I needed you to calm down and the only way I could think of was to drink from you." Stefan watched as the wound healed slowly."So you'd drain me just to calm me down." Recovered he took the big bear into his hands."No I wouldn't Jem and you know it." Hands reached out for him,but Jeremy moved back."B..b..butttt you juuu...ssssss..ttt ttttried t..o."Cursing mentally as his stutter came back, Jeremy stuttered when he was younger and mostly out of fear. And Jeremy didn't want to be afraid of Stefan, he loves Stefan. 

"Come on Jeremy we'll talk about this at my house." Eitherwise known as " _home_ " a safe haven were they released all their fears,doubts,smiles and laughter at. A house which Jeremy felt more at home than his own. "Oooo....kkk...kkk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No actual sex until Matt & Klaus do it.


	12. Find me where the wild things are part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

Matt feels hot and and the clothes cling to his body as sweat pools out. His head no longer pounding with a migrane he feels free,uncaged,but definitely lusty. Matt mewls as he takes off his sticky shirt finding the cold air cooling and burning. He hears the door open wide and heard an angry Klaus shout over the phone. Saying words Matt can't register due to the heat. He hears a smash and he whimpers at the sudden noise finding his hearing to be sensitive too. In Klaus like manner he enters the bedroom silently and slinky trying not to disturb Matt from his supposed sleep. "Klaus" Matt says softly voice almost gone and jaw tired due to the extreme heat his body currently has. _Swoosh_ is the sound that Matt hears whenever Klaus decideds to use his vampire speed. Sitting next to Matt, Klaud pulls his his to Matt's forehead and for a second Matt feels cool until the fabric of Klaus jacket touches him. "Hot too hot" he complains softly moving Klauses sleeve to put his hand on to his forehead. "You're nice and cold" matt says to Klaus,"just the way I like ya" and Klaus chuckles at this.

"Love wouldn't you prefer to be in the bath?" Klaus inquired ,but Matt shook his head no. "If cold air makes me feel like I'm burning than water will do worse besides your cooling me off." Matt replied trying to take of his pants. "Could you help" matt asked trying to get the zip down as the metal was a bit too hot for Matt's touch.Klaus decided to pull the zip slower and kiss Matt on the neck which matt liked ,but he had to push Klaus due to the heat of his clothes."Clothes off." Matt comanded and Klaus being well klaus decided to make this intresting by taking off matt's pants first by pulling one leg off by his teeth. Matt moaned as the feel of jis rough jeans slipped gently across his buring pussy covered in a soaked lace pastel panties with powder blue ribbons on the front and sides."Love your absolutely sopping wet." Klaus said stunned as he could see Matt's pussy completely ,enticing for he felt his throat dry."You won't mind if I took a few sips" klaus said before ripping the panties off and diving into Matt's pussy.

"Ah" matt moaned aloud as the coolness of Klaus' tongue soothed the slushy heat. Klaus' tongue explored the walls his clit and and even managed to go deeper to teasingly stop before reaching the spot every second lick. After a while Matt feels his stomach tighten his knuckles white and his legs shaky as his near his orgasm. Klaus stops licking at his folds moving slowly to his right inner side prepping kisses and licks at a particulvplace. After a few licks and encouraging moans from Matt ,Klaus decideds to bite Matt sending him over the edge with a moan of Klaus' name.Panting matt says "wow you're really good at that." In a cheeky manner Klaus replies,"There are other things which I happen to be better at " "And what would those be?" "I'll demonstrate" klaus says with a smirk expecting Matt not wanting to go any further. "Okay" matt says completely surprising him and matt laughs as he finally blew the smirk away. Shaking his head out of shock he licks his fingers (due to the wererolf side,saliva really thick)

Klaus turns Matt's body around propping him on his hands and knees. Matt whines at the loss of not being able to see Klaus' face and the heat of the sheets underneath him.Klaus removes his clothes quickly and insterts one finger slowly in matts' asshole. Matt cries in pain and klaus soothes him by feeling his penis and matt mewls softly. And soon Matt's moans get louder as he pushes back in to the finger."Never saw you as a screamer" klaus mumurs. "Klaus please" matt asks thinking he's ready for the appendage between his lovers hips."Not yet you're not ready" he says inserting fingers number 2 and 3 at matt claws at the sheets at the roughness of the intrusion."Aah" he screamed tearing the sheets underneath him. "Hold on love it's nothing to go crazy about." Smirking at the reaction he got from Matt. Once again Matt is moaning and pleading Klaus to enter him and this time Klaus listens. He removes his fingers causing a slight burn for matt. Klaus spat in his hand and used it as lube to cover his dick. 

With one thrust Klaus entered Matt.Matt cries loudly at this as the cool appendage stabs him."shh love" klaus tries to comfort,"You'll love this when I'm done" he says stroking matts' penis. They wait a while before resuming giving matt time to adjust to klaud size. "You ca-an contin-ue" matt says as the sweet drips from his hair heat completely blinding him.Klaus enters and re-enters slowly making sure to tease matts' rim all the time. Soon matt is theusting back into klaus and moaning like a dog in heat. "Please klaus please" matt begs for klaus to thrust faster as each time he touches his prostate. Matt is spun around again and klaus enters him like jack hammer this time. Coming in fast and hitting deep. Matt's moans also become louder ss he scratches Klaus' back. And soon Matt orgasms again and Klaus follows later. Both panting they lay together and drift to dream land.


	13. Find Me Where the wild things are part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens and Matt is a little minx that's also a little dramatic.

Matt rolled his hips down to Klaus cock again. He sighed as he hit the spot once more. Matt whined when he noted Klaus wasn't trying to help him this time to concerned with the piano he was playing. Sighing he almost climbed off until Klaus attacked his neck and pushed back in roughly. And suddenly Klaus was like a pistol never slowing down and aiming for Matt's prostate. Matt was loving this, the feel of the piano keys behind him , the burn and roughness whenever Klaus entered him and espically how his hands held him possesivly leaving bruises for the next few days. Matt's stomach tightened and he legs began to shake. He was close to coming until Klaus stilled his pace as he began to play the piano once more."You're being unfair" he muttered to the hybrid. " Love the only one being unfair here is you",Klaus said continuing to play the piano,"This is my favorite song.This is Mozarts' Eine kleine natchmusik." Matt rolled his eyes bored at the fact Klaus had been playing his classical music for a long time now and he'd just wanted him to pound into him He sighed placed his head on Klaus' left shoulder.He got up from Klaus lap as he had a sinister plan in his head. "Matt where are you going?"

"Just going to call my sister check on her than maybe _Rebekah_. L" Klaus pulled his eyebrow up giving Matt an unidentified facial expression. "For what ?" Klaus said and Matt smirked knowing that he finally had Klaus' attention. "Well you know we're doing a group project for chemistry about the attraction of certain species." Matt loved Klaus face the look of pure and very unnecessary jealousy made him want to smile,"Klaus why are you making that face didn't I tell you this earlier." Klaus used his vampire speed to get Matt on top of the Piano and entered him in one swift motion. "I know what you're doing Love." Klaus said entering Matt roughly, Matt would have replied but he was attacked twice as hard by the fingers entering his pussy and the cock currently pounding his cock.

Matt arched his back as he came squirting his juices from his untouched cock and his warm vagina. Matt sighed heavenly at being full with the hybrids cum ,but was a little disappointed that he didn't try anything in the vagina. His face gave a unhappy expression that Klaus quickly took note of. Kissing Matt's neck he simply asked,"What is it love?" Matt sighed rolling his dark blue eyes,"We've been doing anal the whole time and incase you haven't noticed I have two holes to play with so if you want permission you can fuck me in my vagina too." Klaus' looked at Matts' face before kissing him hard. Klaus pulled out allowing the release of his cum to drip down Matt's leg which he made a sad whimper at before Klaus entered his fingers into his warm heat."Mmm" he whimpered at the entrance and the feel as Klaus' fingers stretching him open. "Such a horny little slut" Klaus said his duty talk made Matt coo."You're all wet for me love." His British accent and dirty talk made Matt melt onto the piano.

"My little cum dumpster" Klaus said into Matt's ear as he bit into it before entering his vagina. "So tight" klaus moaned,"And so hot." Matt rolled his eyes back at the intrusion loving the feel of Klaus cock into his vagina. "Fuck" Matt said as a sign for Klaus to move.Klaus was slow and Matt loved his tenderness. This wasn't sex simply or a good fucking this is the act of love making. When you made the person who you love feel special and appreciated. With a keen sound Matt moaned as Klaus reached his g-spot making his eyes twinkle from the pleasure. Klaus attacked it,but in a soft manner making the love they were making all that intense. After a few minutes Matt came in a soft whimper uttering Klaus. Soon Klaus followed him into orgasmic bliss. Klaus was about to move when Matt held him tight," Don't move " he said voice soft,"like it when you inside me" and Klaus hummed. "So you like it when I'm inside." Klaus said in a faux cocky manner making Matt chuckle. "Yeah" he yawned eyes batting fast putting him to the edge of sleep. "Yes I do like it." And like that Matt fell asleep on the piano.

* * *

It was morning and Klaus was cuddling into Matt's really warm body. He got up to look at Matt who was secreting sweat from his body making the pillow and duvet wet. Also he was shaking just a little making Klaus worry for his lover so he called in a doctor who just happened to be a witch. "So what's wrong with him?" Asking the doctor as her spell over Matt ended. "Has the patient been near anything magical or anyone who is interested in he form of the dark arts." Klaus looked starstruck at her questions,"His friend Bonnie is a witch,but she's a Bennett so she's all about protecting the balance. Besides that his out of any affairs that deal with magic." "Well Mr.Mikaelson it seems that might not be true." She said and Klaus gave her a confused facial expression. "Somebody has placed a curse on him. Something to deal with leaving a certain area." She said looking at Matt as dark purple bruise came onto his skin. "The curse seems to have physical affects I am unable to tell if it has any mental affects. But if I were you Mr.Mikaelson I would get him home before anything else happens." She said taking her equipment and disappearing in a puff of pink smoke. Klaus wiphed Matt's forehead as he contacted the number of his jet pilot to tell him they would be leaving at this very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know what happened with the dirty talk. And I decided that Matt is a cum dumpster loving slut ,but only for Klaus which makes him sorta inncent


	14. No Church in the Wild Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Stefan. Caroline,Tyler and Vicki find out Matt's not with either of them. Elena and Damon get attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time, but since I finished my one fiction today called ,"Milky Way". I felt hey why not update this fic too.

Jeremy sat in the back seat, making sure to be far way from Stefan. He'd didn't want it to be obvious that he' s scared of him ,but he couldn't trust him. He'd only seen him hours after he drank blood from someone. And Jeremy never wanted to know how he got the blood or what happened to those people after he drank from them. But he didn't want to be like his sister trying to force Stefan into a idea that truly wasn't him,just a fraction of him. Whenever he felt guilty of the previous decade before he slipped of the wagon and became the ripper. The radio played loudly in place of the absent chatter that would happen during this time. But Jeremy felt his tongue was tied, he couldn't find words to say and when he could think of a word. He'd just stutter like a bumbling idiot, embarrassing himself in a situation which required seriousness. He sat thinking before he heard Stefan speak,"Jeremy where here." Out of his head Stefan opened his door for him and helped him out even though all Jeremy wanted to do was hide. 

They walked together into the house,well technically together.Jeremy put space between them. And he hated it he could feel Stefans' eyes on him. Watching him to see how he'd react to him in the smallest ways. They entered the house which Stefan put his jacket onto the red chair before lying down on the couch across from Jeremy. "So" Stefan said making Jeremy feel awkward as he played with his jacket zipper. The sound consumed the room room an neither knew what to say to the other. But it was evident that the sound irritated Stefan as he used his vampire speed to stop Jeremy from playing with it by grabbing with Jeremy's hand. Jeremy swiftly pulled his hand away,"Sorry", Stefan said crouching down looking up at Jeremy. _Sorry for what_ he thought,but instead he asked,"why?" Stefan eye contact with him faltered and his eyes hardened. "I was trying to-" Jeremy interrupted him "Damon could've smelt my blood." Voice cold thinking of all the possibilities that they could've been caught since Stefan drank his blood.

He continued,"that or you could have..." His voice stopped thinking of the fact that Stefan could have drank him dry. "I would never do that to you" Stefan said defensively. _To you_ He heard and it made him wonder who would he do it to. "T..the..n would yyyy..ou do itttt to." He stuttered and the room fell silent. "Stef" he said using hsir lovers nickname,"Iiii don't wanna..aaa ch-ch-change you. Bbbut Iiii don't kno-oo-ow the things aaa-bout you. Aaa-nd wh-at hap-p-ened to-day remmmmm-inded me th-at." He said cheeks rosy as he stuttered. He looked down at his fingers playing with them not wanting to look at Stefan. Stefans' cold hands touched his before they went to Jeremys' face touching him softly. He smiled softly while Jeremy flushed even more, then he felt his soft lips on his and he kissed back. Even though they didn't resolve this issue the way either wanted. They felt the need to reaffirm themselves as lovers who would never the other intentionally. 

Stefan slid Jeremy's jacket slowly off of him. Lying him down on the couch. Their hands felt each other slowly feeling the heat building up. Stefan took of his shirt and then swiftly took of his jeans. Then went back to kissing Jeremy. Jeremy pushed his shoes off, and then his pants when he froze a little as Stefan moved his kisses downwards, he was currently leaving hickies on his neck. Stefan felt Jeremy freeze so he used his hands to unbutton Jeremy's shirt. "You okay" Stefan said huskily, Jeremy simply nodded his head. Stefan eyes flickered upwards before he moved down peppering kisses onto his chest and lightly licking Jeremys' nipples as they were beyond sensitive. "Oh" he cooed softly.

Stefans' hand moved downwards passing the others flat stomach to the package he enjoys playing with. "Ah" he heard Jeremy breath out. Smirking into Jeremy's skin he licked the left nipple while gently rubbing his dick encased into underwear. "Please" Jeremy cried out softly as he arched his back. "Please note please...oh please" he cried out softly as he tried to rub himself into Stefans' palm to no avail. He let out a frustrated grunt," You want me to fuck you." Stefan said softly into Jeremy's ears. Jeremy nodded fast and Stefan moved downwards letting go of Jeremy's dick. As he moved down he took of Jeremy's briefs. Revealing the short yet thick dick and he licked it, making Jeremy cry out. Stefan smirked as licked three more times teasing Jeremy before going futher down to his a place his dick called home. Lifting Jeremys' butt u phelo parted the two sides revealing a hole that returned to its normal size. He licked it. 

Jeremy cried out trying to reach out for him. Stefan smiled before he began to lick and licks agian until Jerems' face showed how he needed to fucked so badly. "Can I fuck you" he said to Jeremy and he nodded his head. He licked the whole once more making Jeremy cry again,"Jem you know I won't do anything until you say the word." He needed to Jeremy's concensus before he did anything with him. "Yes" Jeremy whispered and Stefan plunged his dick in and Jeremy arched his back loving the burn of being entered by a dry dick. "Ha" he mewled out pursing his lips as Stefan viciously punded into him aiming for his prostate since the first entrance. Jeremy pulled Stefan in closer as he reached for Stefan neck , kissing him knowing that no marks would appear on him. "Ah..ha" he cried out as he came and soon Stefan followed to cumming. Having fucked Stefan pulled in a sleepy Jeremy into his body holding tightly as they both drifted into sleep.

[Next Scene]

Tyler called on the land line waiting for someone to pick up. "Hello" he heard recognising it as Vicki Donovan , his ex who happenes to be the older sister of Matts' who is a vampire now and is back from the dead." Uhhh" he said ,"Tyler if this is a prank call can you not do it now." She said. " Uhhh ,it's Not I'm just wondering if whatever you and Matt are doing is done. Me and Care were wondering if he'd like to come with. So could you please give the phone to him." He said as Care got into the room. "Wait, Matt isn't with you guys" Vicki said surprised. "What do you mean he isn't with us?" Tyler said looking at Caroline who gave a face at him. "Matt said he was going to hang with you this weekend." Tyler and Caroline gave each other stunned faces. Where in the hell was Matt!

[Next Scene]

Damon was bored honestly and he didn't know why. He's with his dream girl,the dream girl he'd beat his to have. But for some odd reason he found her boring. Not to say she was ,she has her moments. But after that she's boring,clingy,dramatic or emotional. And Damon can only handle so much in one day. But luckily he'd taken her to the carnival just outside of town. They'd been playing games and been on rides the whole night. He managed to get her onto the twister. Although right now they were sitting awkwardly down by some benches eating fried corndogs. "This was a nice night" Elena said slowly eating her corn dog. "It was. Wasn't it."He said feeling how awkward they are as a couple. " But do you know the best thing that happened tonight." He looked at her, "no I don't know." "Well it's a three place tie between when you won this teddy bear for me." She said shaking the light blue teddy bear. Elena moved in closer to him. "Second is when you and the little kid fought." She said giggling a little."Come on,the kid was being a punk and you know it" he said hands in the air. 

"And the third" she said swooping in for a kiss ,that to Damon seemed to forced and had no real feelings to it. Damon heard a rustle in the bushes. He stopped the kiss. Elena gave him a confused look before he signaled her to keep quiet. The bushes rustled snd the sound of boots could be heard faintly going plop,plop,plop.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you guys after Klatt/Maus had sex then everyone can have sex.


End file.
